denmafandomcom-20200216-history
Edel
Edel (이델, Idel) is the character of Denma. Ithel is old English version's name. Edel is pronounced 'idel'. Edel, who's Arcel's real identity is pronounced 'edel' as we known it. Biography Savoy Gaal, Pigear In Savoy Gaal (4) - Ch.52, he first appeared as a priest of pseudo-religious organization dispatched at Silverquick. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON He's wearing a cassock. Yahwah orders him to help Denma on rescue supervisor Edrei, and obtain the weapon and bring in its maker. He asks Yahwah if Edrei's maximum ability is catching a roach. Yahwah acts like hiding Edrei's powers. In (5) - Ch.53 and Pigear (8) - Ch.165, he and Arcel arrives at the Carlburn where Denma is. Arcel is participate in the Savoy punitive action, he plays stopped all the systems in the building where the Savoys are located. Then he says to Arcel that it's dangerous, and planar constrainted him and keep it folded. Then kills the Savoys along with Denma. After that, he takes out his attacking drones from his pocket and blows it away. Then he pulls out the ankh with incense from the pocket and shakes it on the dead bodies of the Savoys, attacked by the drones and says, "May you rest in eternal peace in the arms of Mother Madonna, Me-thu'-sa-el." He has a yellow car that he had previously made a planar constrainted to be decompressed as soon as it gets touched, and then he throws it in the room where Edrei was. Then rescue Edrei with his power. And then he catches the Gaal with a planar constraint ability. At night, he takes out a meal table with food in his pocket and makes a party to Edrei's safe return. All the rest except Arcel sing together while drunk together. Because Arcel wants to go home. He says Denma that he has a spaceship in his pocket. And he explains to Denma. Edel created planar archives for different modules of the spaceship, and then he archives into a new plane, and he repeat until. He once knew a Quanx who had a whole village in his constraint plane. After that, he pulls out the caught Gaal by mistake and takes it off to the side. Adam who is playing together touched it and then he's hit by the booster gun that Gaal shot. Denma sees this. Except for Edrei, they are witnesses Gaal when he defeating Adam. Edel catches the decompressed Gaal when he takes his ability again. In Pigear (29) - Ch.186, the director of Silverquick station-7 says to Yahwah that they found out why Yahwah sent Edel on his mission. In Savoy Gaal (15) - Ch.63 and 14. A.E. (3) - Ch.194, Gaal divulges the name of the weapon maker to him. At this time, Edel's wrists and neck are revealed the surgical scars. In 14. A.E. (3), Denma gets permission to get Yahwah to catching the Pentagons. At this time, Edel says something to Yahwah. Yahwah is finally acceded to Denma's demands. Edel takes Arcel and finds Mirai Datsu, and Denma goes with Cell and Quai to find Gaal's sister. Denma thinks that it's difficult to find Aaron's apprentices as a personal information address, so he has to find another place to meet her. Denma gives Cell's Avatar the slip. Edel and Arcel go to the address where Mirai is located before Denma. Edel finds out that Mirai Datsu is a hologram, and reports to Yahwah that she doesn't meet with the customer directly to protect her. Cell tells Edel to Denma's moving line. he says Mirai Datsu will be in a nearby farmer's market where there're still a lot of cash businesses. Vendors are sold tofu and kimchi to Edel and Arcel and teach them the location of Mirai. Mirai is meet with Edel and Arcel, and after a short time, she's quietly dragged to them. Edel and Arcel show tofu and kimchi to Denma and Edel tells that they got them at the farmer's market after their job. Denma sees tofu and he thinks that Edel has caught Mirai Datsu. Edel tells as if he missed Mirai. He reports to Yahwah that he will return to base the morning after tomorrow after wrapping everything up. Denma sees tofu and kimchi and asks him to bring leftover drinks. Edel says that Yahwah has forbid from drinking but mabe can have just one bottle. While eating tofu and kimchi, Denma recommends Arcel to drinking. After being drunk, Arcel talks himself as hot bombshells. And mentions Mirai Datsu, who was brought yesterday. Edel is surprises and catches Arcel from planar constraint. Denma recognized that Mirai was caught by them. Denma uses spy-bots and his Quanx ability to rescue Mirai. At this time, he sees the G-string worn by Edel during the rescue and throw up. Yahwah rebukes him that Mirai Datsu in the file box inside the archive has disappeared. He reports that there was no sign of intrusion anywhere. Yahwah notices that Denma hid Mirai. The reason is that micro-organisms call Gora, whose are lives in forest air on Carlburn and they reflect UV lights. Sixteen Volume 3 Mr. Tear says to bull horn that they aren't done until they see his dead body, so they're going in as soon as the raid is over. He tries to kisses Nell. Nell tells she has been infected. He tells Quanx are immune to virus. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, animation Eventually, they both kisses. Balak (Ham) prevents the air raids. He continues to kisses with Nell for half the day under the protection of his uncle. The problem is that when Balak was worn out, he's chased by bull horn and Mr. Tear. Mr. Tear tells Balak that, Tear is going to kill them because Tear has an extreme grudge against Balak, and Tear fires a ray through the machine in his mask's mouth, and he blocks the attack. However, bull horn uses teleport to send Mr. Tear to his back, and Tear tries to cut his limbs and neck. Fortunately, Balak succeeds in dimensional manipulating before his body is torn. Mr. Tear is about to kill Balak as well. But strangely Max gave an order they didn't expect. When Gatsu's men arrived at the scene, they finds unconscious Balak lying on the ground, he dismembered in 2 dimension, and a crying Deva. Gatsu says to Balak that Balak froze him into a plane before Tear got completely chopped up, so they can still save him with Gatsu's power and the Bureau's medical technology. Gatsu tells so he'll have scars because all they can do is just reattaching his tissues and stitching him up. Therefore Balak promises Gatsu to go back to the chapter. Finally on th eve of Madonna's birthday, at the height of the festival season, while drinks and laughters are being shares between lovers, in a far away space, in a small corner of an abandoned hell, a small miracle happens. Eventually, he finds Nell. His ghost laughs and proposes, he's good to begs for a hot balloon to great Madonna. The inside of the incinerator is rapidly heating up. He makes Nell to paper. And he says to his ghost that thanks for keeping company. Then he makes the air into paper, and makes it like a balloon, and goes out. He manages to get out of the incinerator, but his spaceship is nowhere to be seen. And soon, the subzero temperature get to him. At this time, Balak takes the spaceship and arrives here. Skull head says to Ferdo that he's the most insane thing walking that skull head have ever seen. All of this happened by the time he was 19 in the worldly age, meaning sixteen in priest age. At this time, Nell has planted on his abdomen, and he put on the Z-Dragon's bromide to wall, listened to Z-Dragon's music and strength exercises with a 70kg kettlebell instead of 60kg. In 12. A.E. (1), 7 years ago, Balak sees Nell. Then Balak plants Nell on his body. He wore his G-string and exhausted so sleeps. In (2), Balak comes to visit him. He tells Balak is quite notorious in the church, but Balak didn't tell him. Balak asks he's going to be given a full pardon next year around Madonna's birthday, and he'll need to wait at least 4 years to be reinstated as a priest, so when he's granted his pardon, go to the Lang monastery on planet Tulou, and train with other priests, because there's like a training school for the Black Chapter. And then Balak tells after he's reinstated Balak will put him in an invisible department, because Balak needs a partner whose Balak can confide in. In the question of what he's going to do, Balak replies he has got to hunt down 2 white rats. Korah reports to director Balak by network. Korah tells Edel is killing time running a few errands at here and there. In (5), 3 years later, he and his brother priest Yoon are trainning at Lang monastery on planet Tulou. He thinks his uncle send him here to die. One trainee announces that the marine Quanx brigade came into the village to fight trainees again and they said they will put up their battleship for the fight. He says to Yoon that himself will fight. He and Yoon are suppress the marine Quanx brigade. He asks he can has the battleship they rode in. Yoon answers it's going to belong to monastery, and asks this have something to do with the girl on his chest. Yoon tells he'll make sure that Father Superior doesn't find out. He tells he collecting everything on Nell's wish-list until she wakes back up. Yoon tells people get mad if he steal for them, but they get more mad if he refuse to steal for them, so people are like that. He asks Yoon's story seems to have something to do with the entire village he carry around in his pocket. In (7), a year later, on Madonna's birthday festival, the marketing team put, soon to be Black Chapter agents, include he and Yoon to work standing guard for Z-Dragon. He says to Yoon that Z-Dragon is an amazing artist. Yoon tells he's seems to going to kidnap this Z-Dragon to fulfill Nell's wish list. One guy hears these conversations secretly and reports to someone that the bodyguards form the church are scheming to kidnap Z-Dragon. In Edel's memory, Nell says one of her wishes is to meet Z-Dragon in person, because she wonder how what kind of a man he's to create such beautiful music. The other guy reports to Mr. manager that one guy said he overheard a restroom conversation between a bald man and a silver-haired man in black priest robes, and the bald one asked the silver-hair if one guy was going to kidnap Z-Dragon. The show is over, team white says to Z-Dragon that code yellow, because there's someone after him, so he goes to the control center now. Edel also goes to Z-Dragon. He thinks Nell will be so surprised when she wakes up and sees Z-Dragon's autograph on her body. Mr. manager orders black out the entire floor. And Z-Dragon and he are both stunned by somebody. Mr. manager tells they had an uninvited guest to their party, but that's okay so they change of plans into a kidnapping from a stalker fan. Z-Dragon and he, who're came to consciousness, go to the somewhere ride the car with Mr. manager and Mr. Min. Mr. manager tells his boys on the scene are creating a perfect alibi as they speak. Z-Dragon asks why are Mr. manager doing this to him. At this time Mr. Min appears. Mr. Min tells he's a cleaner for the company, keeping things under the rug when necessary and he's Quanx, and he can go through objects. Then Mr. Min tells these're the drugs Z-Dragon has been taking right under the company's nose, and this is Z-Dragon's blood test the company secretly took, the result is Space disease. Z-Dragon tells he was waiting for the right moment to tells the company. Mr. Min tells they're just trying to minimize the damage on the company and they had to edit the news a little thanks to the priest here, but CEO Kim seems quite satisfied with how everything turned out. Then Mr. Min tells both of Z-Dragon will take these shots and he'll wake up inside the incinerator on the furnace planet and it's easier because he's an orphan, so no family members to turn this into a legal turmoil. And Mr. Min tells at least he'll pack Z-Dragon enought clothes because he heard it's really cold over there. At this point, He begins to speak. He tells incinerator is actually warm inside and the outside is pretty cold through, and he doesn't want to eat the furnace moles ever again. Mr. Min says to him that he's saying it as if he has been there. He tells it just happened, and he's also a Quanx. He suppresses Mr. manager and Mr. Min and asks to Z-Dragon that where do him want him to take him. Z-Dragon tells if the company decided that he's going to the incinerator, he doesn't has a place to go back anymore and tells it was such a long journey to make it here. Then Z-Dragon tells he needs to takes a leak. Z-Dragon is try to commit suicide on the cliff and he prays he born in a world without Space disease in his next life. He pretends to receive the autograph, dimentional manipulates Z-Dragon, and protects him like Nell until the cure of Space disease comes out. He put on the Z-Dragon's bromide to wall. God's Lover In (5), the soldiers of Carlburn Quanx Military are go to the one of the safe houses of Carlburn's Savoys, the building is built to withstand attacks from ordinary fire weapons. Sergeant Maggie sees the record of visitors who entered through the city gate. Hador says the white hair must be a priest or a guardian from the Church of Madonna and he's a dimension manipulating Quanx. Quanx Ability *Planar Constraint: Also known as 'Edel's room'. It's he tend to be poetic when naming. **Dimensional Imprisonment **Time Stopping **Barrier **Trajectory Manipulation **Infinite Supply **Cutting Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Guardian Priest Edel is playable character. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Edel and Guardian priest Edel are playable characters. Edel's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Edel's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Light attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Balak's nephew. He has the same dimensional manipulation ability as Balak. He has committed various taboos of Church of Madonna and has been dispatched to sinecure. Guardian priest Edel's default skin (Lv 1, 4 stars ~ Lv 30, 6 stars) Guardian priest Edel's growth skin (Lv 1, 7 stars ~ Lv 45, 7 stars) Light attribute Lv 45, 7 stars *Character Description Balak's nephew. He fall in love with Nell, so he dreams of love with Deva, the priest's taboo. He's a romanticist who can give life even for that he loves. Edel embraces Nell skin Additional stat: damage 10% Quotes *'Is he rehearsing a script?' *"May you rest in eternal peace in the arms of Mother Madonna, Me-thu'-sa-el." *"Me-thu'-sha-el! el! el!" *"Okay, okay! Can you please first let your little creature relax?" *"*Caugh* A monster, *Caugh* you're." *"Me-thu'-sha-el. H--Hey, Deva Nell. Did you want tiramisu?" Trivia *The name Ithel before his name changes the refers to the Ithelite(Ithelita). *Fan arts **June 30, 2010 **May 21, 2012 **May 21, 2012 **May 23, 2012 **June 12, 2012 **July 3, 2012 **September 1, 2012 **May 5, 2013 **July 14, 2014 **July 30, 2014 **2014 - Source **September 15, 2014 **Small image, Big image - 2015 **February 19, 2015 **April 18, 2015 **September 25, 2015 **October 9, 2015 **October 20, 2015 - Source **October 20, 2015 - Source **2015 - Source **January 14, 2016 **February 11, 2016 **March 19, 2016 **April 16, 2016 **May 28, 2017 **July, 2017 **January 9, 2018 **link *Team Imitatros makes him as the 3D model. link, Bombing, Edel & Nell (Korean) *In Volume 4, Edel put its face on the cover. Category:Characters